


Keep me in mind, won't you?

by Araciuos



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020, fluff? I guess, no beta we die like Glenn, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araciuos/pseuds/Araciuos
Summary: “You remember our promise? The one we made when we were kids? About dying together?”“What about it?”“Just...keep it in mind...Don’t go where I can’t follow.”-Written for an extremely late Sylvix week 2020- Day 5: Promises
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Keep me in mind, won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, RIP my posting schedule. 
> 
> I'm probs not going to finish Sylvix week, but I shall soldier on and hopefully punch something else out before the end of the month.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“You’re an idiot.”

Sylvain groaned, wrapping the blankets around him tighter. Approaching footsteps were Sylvain’s only warning before a towel landed softly onto his head, hands pushing it down to run it through his hair, water transferring from his head to the towel easily under the others ministrations.

“Do I want to know how you ended up falling through ice into a lake?” Felix asks, poorly masking his worry. Sylvain snorts, pushing back into Felix’s hands, letting the feeling of them comfort him.

“You probably don’t.” Sylvain sighs, teeth clicking together uncomfortably with his shivers.

“You were trying to impress a girl, weren’t you?”

“...no?” He tries, knowing he’s been caught. Felix tugs on his hair roughly, making Sylvain wince, before pulling away and moving into view, signature frown in place. Sylvain avoids his gaze, often something that would happen in reverse, and Felix tuts.

“You would be better off getting closer to the fire.” He instructs, tilting his head towards said fire briefly as he walks to a nearby table, grabbing a tray and placing it on the floor closer to the fire. Sylvain groans again, standing with considerable effort from his chair, his limbs seeming to be frozen. Steady arms hold him upright, almost dragging Sylvain towards the fire and helping sit comfortably amongst pillows and extra blankets that Felix must have moved there without Sylvain noticing. He had always been quiet on his feet. Next thing Sylvain knows, there is a cup of steaming tea in his face, a strong bergamot aroma filling his nostrils.

“Drink,” Felix demands. “It’ll help.” Sylvain accepts the beverage, sipping lightly as Felix secures the blanket pooling around his hips onto his shoulders. 

Sylvain watches with mild amusement. “Why the concern, Fe?” He laughs, “You know that it was just a bit of freezing water, I’ll be fine.”

Felix glares, reaching out to pinch Sylvain’s cheek, reddening the tender skin and eliciting a small yelp. “Yes, you will be fine,” he snaps. “But if you hadn’t noticed, we’re in the middle of a war. We need you back on your feet as soon as possible.”

Right, the war. Of course. Because he’s so important.

Sylvain sighs, watching as Felix settles next to him with his sword, the sound of the whetstone scraping against the cool metal and the crackling of the fire the only noises between them as Sylvain finishes his tea. He reaches out to return the cup to the tray, then flops onto the pillows around him, settling in comfortably, letting the constant sounds lull him into a dozing state. 

After a short time, he registers Felix finishing up with his sword and the weight of yet another blanket being laid over him. He cracks open his eyes, and manages to reach out and grab the trails of Felix’s coat before he has a chance to leave.

“I think I’d feel better if you joined me.” He slurs, drawing the other man’s attention.

“What? Like you wouldn’t be able to coerce one of the maids to join you instead.” He bites.

“Yeah, sure I could.” He yawns. “But they’re not you.” Sylvain tries to catch a glimpse of Felix’s face but Felix moves too quickly, slapping Sylvain's hand away and scooting closer to the fire to throw some more wood on top. Bright red ears are Sylvain’s only indication that the other man heard. “Just like when we were kids, remember?” He tries.

“You’re delusional.”

“Hey!”

“We’re not kids anymore, there are more important things to be done.” Felix continues. “They need me just as much as they need you, I can’t afford to stay here with you.” 

Sylvain pouts. He’s aware that they are not children, too aware of the lives he takes on an almost daily basis. Too aware of the fact that this could be the last time they see each other, it could be the last conversation they ever have. Just because they’re together now doesn’t mean that they’ll always be. He’s still aware of these truths when Felix finally turns, the fire behind him creating a flickering shadow stretching across the floor between them, his amber eyes soaking up whatever light they can to shine an eerie orange as they stare at Sylvain and he glimpses Felix’s calloused hands, red from the heat of the fire gently fiddling with the fur lining the bottom of his dark cloak. His mouth opens, like he’s going to say something else but thinks better of it, eyes dropping to the floor with a slight frown. 

Sylvain can’t help but think of the boy he used to be, and compare that boy to the man in front of him. He has the same eyes, no matter how much Felix tries to hide his emotions, his eyes will always betray him. The doorway to the soul indeed. While they do not turn red and spill with tears like they used to, they still hold a fierce determination while Felix trains just like they always have. But now those eyes hold something unfamiliar to Sylvain, a spark of apprehension alongside something else, something almost miserable. It hurts Sylvain to see.

Felix exhales quietly, seeming to make up his mind about something, and shuffles on his knees to Sylvain’s side, adjusting the blankets on his shoulders for what feels like the umpteenth time. He then draws back, opening his mouth once again saying, “Rest well.” He stands up, and collects his things quietly walking to the door. Sylvain realises something then, he can’t let him leave, he can’t leave things unspoken between them.

“Fe.” He tries, before he can hear the door open. The footsteps stop, a small scruff against the floor telling him that Felix has turned around. Sylvain rolls over in his roll of blankets, head slipping from the pillow beneath it. “Please stay?” He sounds weak, he knows. He also knows that Felix hates weakness, but something must’ve convinced Felix. He walks back to Sylvain’s side, dropping his sword onto the floor beside him.

“I’ll stay if you stay on the damn pillow.” He snaps, pushing Sylvain back onto his side as the burrito man laughs softly.

“I can do that, but I still think I’d feel better if you joined me.”

“Why are you so insistent that I join you in sleeping on the floor?”

“Because, I wanna be with you like when we were kids!” Sylvain knows that’s not the real reason, but the thought of Felix being anywhere but with him now is unbearable. Felix senses that something else is going on if his raised eyebrow means anything. Sylvain pokes his arms out from the blankets, making grabby hands towards the other. “Please?”

Felix rolls his eyes, but still removes his cloak and boots, and quickly unwraps Sylvain so he can insert himself in the roll with him. Sylvain moves onto his back and immediately wraps his arms around Felix’s middle, drawing him closer to his chest. Felix puffs out a laugh, but goes with him, resting his head on Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain allows Felix’s even breathing to relax him, the tension leaving his body along with whatever cold sting clung to him after his impromptu swim. But the quiet couldn’t last forever, Felix apparently wants answers.

“So are you going to tell me the real reason I’m on the floor?”

Sylvain sighs, noticing Felix rising up onto his arms to be able to look at his face. He looks back, Felix doesn’t falter, an unusual occurrence when engaging in eye contact with him. “Does there have to be a reason other than wanting to snuggle? You’re really warm!” He whines.

“You’ve got something on your mind.” He states. “I can tell.” Silence reigns over them, Felix seems content to wait for a proper answer, propping his chin up with his hand. 

It seems like hours pass in what would really be a few moments. Sylvain rests his hands on Felix’s waist, and looks at the ceiling. “You remember our promise? The one we made when we were kids? About dying together?”

Felix tenses above him. “What about it?” A pause.

“Just…” Just what? He remembers the promise, shouldn’t that be enough? They won’t die without the other, they’ll die together. So why does Sylvain feel like that’s not enough? He moves his hands to Felix’s head, running his fingers through his now short hair, a change after the war started. “Just...keep it in mind.” He settles. “Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

Felix shoots up then, startling Sylvain. “You say that to me when you’re the one that always runs off to do stupid shit all the time!” He seethes. “You run around supposedly trying to protect others by jumping in front of an enemy's weapon. Frankly, you fight like you want to die! And now! Now, you fall in a lake in the middle of winter and then you tell me to be careful!” Finished with his outburst, Felix falls back onto Sylvain’s chest roughly, eliciting a groan. “You don’t have to worry about me, I won’t break our promise. So worry about keeping that promise yourself asshole.”

Sylvain remains frozen in shock, hands hovering over Felix’s stiff form. Just turning Felix’s words over in his head. He smiles, something he knows is genuine. “But I have you to look out for me don’t I?” Felix raises his head again, ready to retort. “So, while you’re looking after me, I’ll look out for you.” He finishes, Felix only looks surprised. When Felix is done processing Sylvain’s words he huffs, softly dropping his head back down.

“You’re an idiot.” He decides.

“You told me that earlier.”

“Well, nothings changed.”

“No, I suppose not.” Sylvain grins, wrapping Felix in his arms once again. “So, is that you agreeing with me?” He asks.

Felix gives a noncommittal hum. “Goddess knows you’ll need someone watching your back.” He murmurs.

Sylvain laughs. “So that’s a promise?”

“What?”

“You promise that you’ll keep on watching over me?”

“Fine.” he raises his head and brings out his arm, extending his pinkie. Sylvain moves to link their respective pinkies but Felix pulls back at the last second. “But,” he says. “You need to promise me that you won’t throw yourself into unnecessary situations. I can’t watch over you every second, so no more walking on frozen lakes.” He smirks.

Sylvain links their pinkies finally, and for good measure rests his free hand on his chest. “I, Sylvain Jose Gautier, solemnly swear that I will no longer do stupid things!” He jokes, Felix kicks him. “Ow! Ok, I promise I will limit the amount of stupid things I do so that I don’t put myself in danger without you there to protect me.” He tries again, pausing briefly. 

“Mm, that’s better.” Felix shakes their interlocked hands once, twice, then let's go. He settles back onto Sylvain’s chest. “Now, rest! We still need you.”

Sylvain whines half heartedly, rolling them onto their sides, much to Felix’s chagrin. He delivers another blow to Sylvain’s shin, and Sylvain retaliates by crushing him under his weight. Sylvain peers down at Felix’s reddening face and laughs, Felix shortly joining, their respective laughs ring around the room. Once they quiet down, they settle amongst the pillows and blankets, both falling asleep to the sounds of each other breathing.

But before Sylvain falls asleep, he whispers softly into Felix’s hair, “Felix, Thankyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea* Trust me, neither of us even know


End file.
